<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A seat at the table. by DarkAngel2891</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793528">A seat at the table.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngel2891/pseuds/DarkAngel2891'>DarkAngel2891</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Crowley (Good Omens), Brothers, Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Demisexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Found Family, Friends to Lovers, M/M, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Rating May Change, Shy Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngel2891/pseuds/DarkAngel2891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale Fell is 27 and working a dead end job. His co-workers are polite to him but past experiences have left him very shy and closed off. When he meets two energetic brothers his life changes, can he overcome his crippling doubt and shyness? A certain red head might be the answer he's looking for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley &amp; Adam Young (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens Human AUs</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meet me in the park.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based off of a delightful manga called Our Dining table. It's about a terribly shy man teaching another man how to cook so he can make healthy meals for his little brother. The brothers lost their mom due to illness. This will be a rather short story compared to some of m other ones. The rating might go up.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"We're all going to Patty's for lunch, want to come with us?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale looks up from his desk. Naomi is standing smiling brightly. She's waiting for an answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh..umm..no thank you." He says nervously twisting his ring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave a small smile and walked away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale sighed and finished his work for the morning. He grabbed his lunch and walked alone to the nearby park. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ugh, you eat too loud. It's making me sick." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed back the memory and sat on a bench. He opened his lunch and pulled out half of a sandwich. Taking a bite, he hummed happily as the meat, lettuce and cheese mingled perfectly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At least he can get joy out of his cooking, he's watching the ducks swim across the pond when he becomes aware that he's being watched. Next to him is a boy of about four, his golden curls bouncing along with him. His hazel eyes dance with mischief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, hello." Aziraphale says warily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy looks at him. "Did you make that?" He asks, pointing at the sandwich.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale is puzzled. "Yes." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy's eyes light up. "Can I have some?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale looks around, no sign of where the kid's parents are, he nods and holds out the other half of the sandwich. The boy grabs it and sits down next to him taking a bite of it and exclaiming with joy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow! This is the best sandwich in the world!" He munched happily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Aziraphale was taken aback when a young man ran up to the bench arms laden with groceries.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"ADAM!!! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT RUNNING OFF WITHOUT SAYING ANYTHING?!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man bends over panting and trying to catch his breath, his bright red hair plastered to his face with sweat. He seems to have a crick in his stomach when he looks up at them. The man turns red and lets out a "Ngk" before glaring at the kid. He drops the bags and boxes of frozen pizza, lasagna and other dinners fall out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You can't just wander off, especially without telling me where you're going!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam's face crumples and he starts sniffing trying not to cry. The man looks him in the eyes and then breaks, taking his sunglasses off and rubbing his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Look I'm not mad, I was just scared. If you're going to go somewhere you need to let me know. If you promise to let me know from here out I'll drop it. Ok?" The red head took one look at the boy and smiled when he agreed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man then turned his attention to Aziraphale. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi..umm I'm Anthony, but everyone calls me Crowley" He sticks his hand out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale stares for a second before responding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh! I'm Aziraphale. It's nice to meet you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave a nervous smile and it was returned by Anthony. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Crowley! Crowley! Try this! It's the best thing ever!" Adam jumped up and handed over the two bites left of the sandwich. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He takes it and shoves it in his mouth, chewing it for a few seconds his face lights up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This is absolutely delicious! Did you make this?!" He asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale nods silently. Crowley grabs his shoulders with a serious look on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I need you to answer me." Aziraphale stares at the man. He has golden eyes that are slitted, Aziraphale thinks they're absolutely beautiful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can you teach me how to make stuff like this?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale lets out a puff and smiles. "Are you being serious?" He says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dead serious, I'm no good at cooking, I've tried most I can manage is a weak stew." Crowley confesses, letting go of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah! And even then he burns it." Adam says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley has a pleading look on his face, Aziraphale nods in agreement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd be happy to. I'm free Saturday and Sunday. What day would work for you?" He asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Saturday works for me. Here I'll give you my number." Crowley pulls out his mobile and reads off his number. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They set each other in their contacts and parted ways. Aziraphale headed back to the office and clocked back in, as he opened his computer logs he heard a small ping. He picked up his phone and smiled warmly at the text. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Thanks again for being friendly to my little brother and for agreeing to help. Adam won't stop talking about the sandwich and requests that it be our first lesson." </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale hummed softly and started planning out what ingredients to buy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aziraphale arrives for a special dinner date.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aziraphale and Crowley get to know each other over the stove and some wine in superhero cups.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aziraphale looks up at the monolithic apartment building before him. Sleek and contemporary in design it looks like it might house modern businessmen living up their lives. Parties, many sexual partners*, comfortable with who they are. Sauve and stylish and the complete opposite of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fusses at his waistcoat and rearranges the tote bag full of food. He approaches the door and hits the buzzer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*Bzzz* </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello? Who's there?" A small voice asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Must be Adam'  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Aziraphale thinks to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Umm, it's me from the park." He says brightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sandwich man! Yay! I'll buzz you up" Adam's voice responds, There's a pause. "Wait Crowley says I'm not supposed to open the door for anyone unless it's an emergency." His little voice comes out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very smart, why don't you go get him?" Aziraphale offers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's pooping!" The boy responds followed by giggles. Aziraphale can hear somebody approach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am not! I was getting ready, you little Hellspawn." Crowley's voice calls out and more laughter follows by the sound of footsteps.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello?" Crowley asks, sounding a little winded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello it's Aziraphale. We met in the park." Aziraphale provides again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah? Here already? Alright I'll buzz you up." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A ringing noise sounds and Aziraphale opens the door. He gets in the elevator and takes it to the thirteenth floor. He stops in front of the correct door. He could faintly hear the sounds of running feet as he knocked on the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door swings open to reveal a harried looking Crowley holding a shrieking four year old upside-down. He smiles as Aziraphale walks in and leads him to the kitchen putting Adam down as the boy follows behind them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam is bouncing with excitement as Aziraphale sets his bags on the counter and starts pulling stuff out. Crowley snags a blue and red jar off the counter reading it aloud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the devil is-s *Miracle Whip?" He asks, giving the white stuff a sniff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It smelled like citrus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale blushes nervously. "Oh it's a condiment used in american cooking. I had the pleasure of having some last time I went over there. It's what was on the sandwich I had at the park." He explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wastes no time in teaching them how to make the sandwich he shared with them at the park. The trick is to put the miracle whip on both slices of bread, then two slices of cheese. Two types of meat and top it off with a slice of cheese in the middle. They sit and eat, Adam chews a bit loudly as he eats. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey slow down there, you want to savor a snack like this." Crowley says, He also hands his little brother a napkin to clean his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>'You're eating too loud and so messy. It's disgusting.'</em>
  </b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale pauses and looks down at his plate. Crowley helps Adam wipe his face with a smile, he looks up at their new friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Zira you ok?" Crowley's face is one of concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry.. what was that?" Aziraphale says a bit distracted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You seemed to zone out for a second. You feeling ok?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale can see the worried looks on their faces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh I'm just fine, thinking about what I could show you for a good dinner." He deflects. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want something with cheese!" Adam requests. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They go to look through the fridge for ingredients. Crowley looks a bit sheepish as he opens the door to reveal prepackaged foods. The freezer reveals frozen dinners and bagged chips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah not good on the whole cooking thing." He says, looking a bit red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure we can find something nice here." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale goes through everything and finds the ingredients for Spaghetti Bolognese, with some Welsh Rarebit to go with it. Crowley seems to be doing well Adam watches with intense focus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't forget to stir the pot so the pasta doesn't stick together." Aziraphale says sweetly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley is having a hard time focusing with this man around. The guy has blonde hair and rosy cheeks, he's freaking gorgeous. They drain the pasta and plate the food, it smells wonderful and they sit down to eat and chat some more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam is humming happily as he eats, Crowley watches as Aziraphale eats. The man is making an enraptured face as he eats. Little hums of delight escape as he does. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Zira, are you a for real cook?" Adam asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale pauses and looks at them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Zira?" He asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh that was my idea, Aziraphale is kinda mouthful for Adam. If it bothers you we'll stop." Crowley chimes in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale looks at the man and smiles. He's never had a pleasant nickname. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know, I don't think I mind at all." Aziraphale says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He wants to know if you're a professional chef." Crowley says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale blushes again. "Oh no I'm an accountant. I just like to cook." He replies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well I bet you are as good at acountatining as you're at cooking. Because you're the best cook I can remember!" Adam says with delight and then he grabs his plate and takes it back to the kitchen. He then bolts into the other room, they can hear the telly switch on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ouch." Crowley says as the kid walks away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale laughs and clears his plate and Crowley's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh you don't have to-" Crowley begins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's alrig-" Aziraphale says, but Crowley takes the dishes from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no, no. You've already cooked. Least I can do is clean up." Crowley says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No really I helped make the mess." Aziraphale counters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you a guest, really arguing with me about cleaning up my home?" Crowley asks bemusedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It would make me feel better if you allowed me to." Aziraphale says insistently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, tell you what we'll work together and it'll get done all the sooner. What do you say?" Crowley offers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That sounds delightful dear boy." Aziraphale replies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time they're done with cleaning Adam has fallen asleep in the living room. Crowley scoops him up and grabs a little stuffed puppy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Feel free to have a seat, going to put this little Hellspawn to bed." He says, ducking into another room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale smiles as he watches the redhead take his little brother to his bed. It was so soft and domestic he couldn't help but feel warmed by it. He looks around, the living room is shroomed struned with toys and fabric. There's a fireplace dead cold in the heat of the summer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Photos on the hearth display a happy family, Crowley is standing behind two older people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> A red-headed woman with hazel eyes and a brunette man with brown eyes. The woman is holding what looks to be a one year old Adam. They're all smiling with each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's our folks." Crowley's voice comes from behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Aziraphale jumps at it. "Sorry, didn't mean to be nosey." He says hastily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley laughs and shakes his head. "If I didn't want people to see it I wouldn't have put it out for them to. Drink?" Crowley asks, holding out a bottle of wine and a couple of cups. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, I'll take the Batman one." Aziraphale says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley hands it to him. "Comes with raising a kid, can't have breakable dishes with someone who's hand and eye coordination leaves room for improvement at the toilet." He says with a light hearted grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sit on the couch and Crowley pours out the wine. Aziraphale takes a sip, it's delicious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mum and Dad died in a car accident when Adam was two. I got sole custody." Crowley says taking a large sip out of a Spider Man cup. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry you guys lost them." Aziraphale says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley gave a sniff rubbing at his eyes under his glasses. Aziraphale thought he saw a flash of gold, He said nothing and let Crowley continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want Adam to see what they looked like. I want him to remember as much of them as possible." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would do the same. My parents died when I was five, and then my grandparents when I was seven." Aziraphale says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry to hear that. It's hard." Crowley responds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I eventually went to live with my father's cousin and her family. I spent the rest of my childhood with them." Aziraphale finished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's rough no matter what age." Crowley replies, he refills Aziraphale's cup.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well at least Adam has his big brother to look after him. He adores you." Aziraphale says brightly thinking about how the little boy followed Crowley's every move in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah he's great. Have to remind myself of that sometimes. Especially when he insists on watching Cars 3 for the fifth time this week." There's a bit of a bite at the end of the sentence but it's nothing too serious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them chat some more as the night goes on eventually it's time to say goodnight. Crowley makes sure Aziraphale has a way home and they schedule another cooking lesson. Crowley watches him leave and thinks back to his rosy cheeks and plump pink lips. He wondered how good of a kisser the man was. He wondered how good the man looked out of those ridiculous clothes. Ridiculously cute clothes that only added to how attractive the man was. Thinking about all this was making his pants rather tight. Crowley banged his head against the wall, he went to his room and locked the door. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Rating will go up either next chapter or the last one.<br/>*Not that having multiple willing and consenting partners is a bad thing or should be frowned upon. But that life seems to be better suited for more confident people than Aziraphale.<br/>.<br/>They're both in their twenties in this fic. Adam was a surprise pregnancy for his parents.<br/>.<br/>The bolded words flashbacks to Aziraphale's past.<br/>.<br/>Miracle Whip is a popular condiment in the United States southern states. It's kinda tangy and sweet. Not everyone likes it. I'll reveal who Aziraphale was visiting next chapter. Only two more to go.<br/>.<br/>I went against the HeadCanon and instead of Aziraphale moaning arousedly at his food he hums, because most of the scenes where he's eating Adam is present and it would be weird.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is where we bump up the rating. I'm a uterus owning lesbian trying to write penis owners smut. So hopefully it's not too bad. We get to see Aziraphale's past.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Twenty years ago.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Here we are love." The Children's Aid worker said with a grin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Aziraphale peeked out the window and looked upon the home, it was a beige color with white trim. It had scraggly looking hedges and the windows were spotless. They pulled up to the house and the worker let Aziraphale out of the car. He grabbed his tartan suitcase that held all his possessions and took her hand. They walked up to the door and rang the bell. After a couple of moments the door swung open to reveal a woman in a house dress and apron.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hello Aziraphale, do you remember me?" She said, She had lilac eyes and dark brown hair. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aziraphale shook his head. He didn't remember her but he had seen her in pictures. She stood with her husband and three kids, apparently she was a cousin somewhere along the line. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm Dia Fell, you're going to be living with me and my family. Come on in, I'll show you to your room." Dia smiled sweetly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She led them up a flight of stairs and into a second story. She pointed out the two bathrooms, the parents room. A room filled with pink and purple, the girls room. She stopped in front of a door and opened it. The room itself was modest, it was blue, orange and white. There were bunk beds on the left side of the room. Two desks sat side by side on the right side, the walls were covered in pictures of athletes and team banners.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You'll be sleeping here with Gabriel, my son. I'm sure you two will get along famously. He's such a sweet boy." Dia smiled and showed him where to put his things. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After the Children's Aid worker made sure he was settled she took Dia into the other room to sign papers. Aziraphale sat on the bed and tried to hold back tears. He was well and truly grateful for them to take him in, but he missed his parents. He missed his grandparents, it wasn't fair! He already lost a Mother and Father he could barely remember. Now he lost his grandparents as well and he felt lost and alone. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was so busy trying not to cry he didn't hear the feet approaching him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Who are you?" A voice asked. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aziraphale looks up and sees three kids standing at the door. Two girls and a boy who shares the same eye color as his mother. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The blondish girl whispers something into the boy's ear. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh right forgot they were bringing you today. I'm Gabriel and this is Michael and Uriel." He says pointing to the girls. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Michael has dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. Uriel is dark skinned with dark brown eyes. They come closer to him, Aziraphale feels very seen. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Why are you crying?" Michael asks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aziraphale opens his mouth to speak before Gabriel answers for him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Cause Grandma and Grandpa died. That's why, idiot." He says.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Don't call me an IDIOT!" Michael cries out and punches Gabriel's arm. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gabriel pushes back and suddenly the two are rolling on the floor fighting. Aziraphale isn't sure what to do. He looked at Uriel but she just looked bored with this. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"That's enough!" Dia's voice said. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Both of you up. Go to the time out spot." She said. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Michael and Gabriel complied while glaring at each other, Uriel just went to her room. Dia smiles at Aziraphale.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Are you getting settled in alright?" She asks him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aziraphale nods in the affirmative. He doesn't say anything yet, Dia smiles warmly and asks if he's hungry. He nods and she takes him to see what they have to eat. She heats up some leftovers for him, he takes his first bite and lets out a happy noise. It's so delicious and perfect he eats the rest slowly taking the time to savor the food. Aziraphale can feel the love in it and hopes that things will be ok. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Fell parents are nice enough people, Dia Fell looks and acts like she stepped out of a fifties housewife magazine. She is the dutiful wife and mother, nurturing her kids and devoted to her family. She seems to enjoy it and she's content in it. Meto is along the same lines, he's the modern businessman. Stern and strict but loving and nurturing his kids. They do their best to make Aziraphale feel at home. Their kids however do not like him. They've never hit Aziraphale or caused him physical injuries, but they always have little comments that slowly tear away at him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Let's go play ball, you could use some exercise." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You eat so messy and loudly. Ugh I can't stand it." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I might actually be the one losing weight, all I have to do is watch you eat and suddenly I'm not hungry." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>These comments were always said behind their parents back. Aziraphale kept it to himself because he didn't want to be alone again. Surely they would side with their kids if it came down to it. They were always so busy anyways. Aziraphale was retreating further and further into himself. He hid behind his books and doors, Locking himself away. He built walls around his heart and shut away the key. It was better to remain distant so it doesn't hurt as much when they inevitably leave.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Anathema watched as Aziraphale came in, to her surprise he ordered a scone and coca before joining her. She stood up and gave him a hug which was happily returned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So how have you been?" She asked, It has been a few months since they had seen each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anathema carried a dual citizenship, the majority of her family lived in the United States. She came over for University and loved it so much she decided to stay. Aziraphale had gone with her last year for her family's Christmas party. It had been pretty nice, Aziraphale bit through the uncomfortableness of being surrounded by people. Anathema must have sensed it because she was able to cut their visit in half. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've been doing quite splendidly." He replies, taking a bite of his scone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anathema is a little shocked she's never seen him eating like this in public. He seems to be gaining confidence, he's eating without thinking about it. Not trying to hide or eat quickly, he's... he's happy. He's happy and it's not just because she's here. His aura is bursting with warmth and love. He is talking about being hired to teach a lovely young man how to cook. He has so much warmth in his voice that Anathema feels like she has heatstroke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So is he cute?" She asks, teasing Aziraphale lightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale blushes beat red. "He's attractive from a modern point of view. But you know that's not really what gets me at first." He says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale is Demisexual, whilst he can admire a handsome man he doesn't really feel sexual attraction until he gets to know them. The more he gets to know Crowley the more he wants to know him. He is finding himself dreadfully in love with the man. But he can't see Crowley wanting him the same way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Speaking of traditional handsome men, I've got something important to ask you." She says, resting her chin on her left hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will you be my Man of Honor?" She smiles as Aziraphale absorbs what she's said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes are drawn to her ring finger. On it sits a simple gold band, a small diamond, He exclaims with joy at the site. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my goodness! Newt finally proposed?" He says admiring the ring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"More like fumbled in saying it but I was able to guess what he was trying to say. Now I don't have any sisters and my brother is going to be the officiant. So I need someone as my go to person." Anathema explains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale heartily agrees and they talk about the wedding.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anathema holds the card for the tailor in her hand. Apparently this guy is one of the best, he tailors for multiple dress shops. But his original pieces are what draw in the crowd, she had to set this meet up years in advance. But thanks to a prophecy from an ancestor she had the day already marked off on her calendar when she was fourteen. Aziraphale is supposed to be meeting her but he's running a little bit late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulls open the shop door, the chime of a bell is heard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just a minute!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hears a voice call. She's just sat down in a cushy chair when the man saunters into view. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello, welcome to Dressed for Paradise. How can I help you?" He says holding his hand out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's wearing sunglasses and has flaming red hair. He's got a wicked smile full of mischief and amusement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm Anathema Device. I have the 1' o'clock appointment." She says shaking his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anthony Crowley. You're a bit early but we can get started. Is there anymore in your party?" He asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes my-." She's cut off as the shop bell rings again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Terribly sorry I'm late my dear got caught up in a-, Crowley?" Aziraphale looks up to see Anathema standing next to Crowley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aziraphale? What are you doing here?" Crowley asks turning red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anathema can see both their auras bursting with love and affection. She smiles to herself, scheming away so this is the famous Crowley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is my shop, well partially. My business partner is working on a consult for another bridal boutique. What are you doing here?" Crowley asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm in the wedding." Aziraphale explains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley blushes at the thought of fitting a suit to Aziraphale. Of mapping out those sturdy arms, broad chest and the rest of him. He has to curtail that line of thinking before things become uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've brought the planning book." Anathema interjects. She pulls out the book of her ideas, theme of the wedding, what style of dress she wants to wear. Everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I can do this no problem. How soon is the wedding?" Crowley asks, he's studying the plans and mapping out a perfect dress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In ten months." Anathema responds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's more than enough time for what she's got planned for her dress. Aziraphale's tuxedo won't be hard either, but first he has to take measurements. Anathema insists on starting with her. She holds perfectly still as he does, she's watching as Aziraphale and Crowley steal glances at each other. Both blushing when they catch the other's eyes. She could cut the sexual tension with a bread knife, of which she actually has in her purse. Once Crowley is done with her measurements she hatches her scheme. As Aziraphale steps up she sends a text to herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hate to do this but Newt is having some trouble at the florist. If I'm done here would you mind me dipping out?" She asks Crowley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Umm...uhh. sure, sure. This is just the preliminary, I don't need much else as of now." He says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anathema takes the opening and encourages Aziraphale to stay and finish up for her. She ducks out leaving the two men staring at each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's quite a spitfire isn't she?" Crowley says amused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale smiles back. "She is, she isn't afraid of anyone and more than capable. Part of why we're such good friends. We met in University." Aziraphale says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah? That's nice." Crowley is measuring the length of Aziraphale's legs. He swallows as he does the inseam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Didn't get much of a chance to finish University. Had to take off after my first year to take care of Adam." He says, face millimeters from Aziraphale's bulge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over the months they've drawn closer and closer together. Almost orbiting each other, both too afraid to make the first move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry to hear that, what were you studying?" Aziraphale asks. Trying not to focus on how Crowley is a breath away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Botany, it's not too bad. Get paid really nice for this job and I plan on going back once Adam is old enough for regular school." Crowley approaches and starts to measure Aziraphale's chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can feel the strong muscles underneath the man's shirt and waistcoat. He pulls off his glasses to get a better look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can say no if you want, but why do you wear your glasses?" Aziraphale stares into the golden orbs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's never gotten a good glimpse of his eyes since the first day they met. Golden and slitted Aziraphale thinks they're absolutely gorgeous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Too many people get unnerved by them." Crowley responds. "Makes them uncomfortable"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale puts his hand on Crowley's cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well I think they're the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." He says softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"NGK" Is all Crowley manages to say before Aziraphale pulls him into a kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley gasps around it and Aziraphale takes the moment to poke at his lips asking for permission. Crowley deepens the kiss and Aziraphale's tongue slides into his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley pulls off with a pop. "Angel?" He says gasping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Angel? I rather like the sound of that." Aziraphale smiles and bends to kiss him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley accepts it but then gently pushes Aziraphale away. Aziraphale pauses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have I overstepped? Do you not want this?" He asks worried he might have pushed Crowley too far. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No I want this Angel, believe me I do. But what comes after this?" Crowley asks. "Where are we going? Because I'm not looking for a one night stand or something like that. Angel." He gently grasps  Aziraphale's arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Angel I want more than just this, I want everything with you. I want a future with you in it, so please tell me what you want?" Crowley is staring into his eyes. Aziraphale smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want that too. I want a future with you and with Adam. I was so closed off I never felt truly alive until I met the two of you. I feel alive when I'm with you, I feel safe and secure. Something that I haven't felt in decades. I want to be with you for as long as you'll have me." Aziraphale replies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley smirks and brings him in for another kiss. "Angel I want to have you forever, I want to have you now." Crowley's hand cups Aziraphale's butt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here? But someone could come in." Aziraphale says, he does want to have sex but he's still nervous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I could close the shop, I have no other appointments today. We can go in the back and do whatever we want." Crowley looks at Aziraphale, gauging his response and body language. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about your partner? Aren't you worried they'll come in?" Aziraphale is fighting with a part of him that says, to rip off Crowley's clothes and have him right there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley laughs warmly. "Not unless they can catch a two or so hours flight from Los Angeles." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale nods and Crowley goes to lock up the store. He then takes his hand and leads him into the back room. There's two desks in the back strewn with paper. Crowley crowds him against the cleanest one and kisses him again. Aziraphale gasps as he starts making his way down his neck. Crowley's hands fumble with the buttons on his waistcoat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me if you're uncomfortable or don't feel like doing something, yes?" Crowley asks, pausing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course my dear so long as you do the same." Aziraphale nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley pulls off the waistcoat and runs his hand down the front of Aziraphale's pants. He strokes the bulge and grins as Aziraphale moans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I suck you off Angel?" He asks. Aziraphale nods, eyeing him hungrily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley unbuckles his Angel's belt and opens his pants. He draws Aziraphale out of his underwear and lets out a choked noise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale's cock is average length but it's thick and hard. Precum drips from the head, Crowley drags his finger over it and licks it off. Aziraphale lets out a strangled moan at the sight. Crowley grins at this before taking Aziraphale in his mouth and sucking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh good heavens!!!" Aziraphale's hands fly to Crowley's hair, he grabs on as Crowley swallows him down. He does his best to resist thrusting into the wet heat of Crowley's mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It becomes extremely hard when Crowley dips his tongue under Aziraphale's foreskin. Crowley swirls around the swollen head and gently nips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait! Wait! Stop!" Aziraphale cries out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley backs off immediately and looks at him with concern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong? Did I take it too far?" He asks, spit dribbles off his chin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No it was absolutely delightful, but I was wondering. If it's ok with you that is." Aziraphale begins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me Angel. If I don't want to I'll say so." Crowley says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I really want to fuck you. If that's ok?" Aziraphale has been thinking about it for weeks now. He's pleasured himself to the idea of fucking Crowley anywhere and everywhere almost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley's dance with hunger, he gets up and walks over to the file cabinet. He pulls out some condoms and lube, Aziraphale gives a shocked laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're actually from Bee the co-owner. They won't mind if I use them." He says a little bashful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do they get a lot of use here?" Aziraphale asks, holding out his hand for the condoms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When their partner Dagon comes around I'm usually conveniently called to work for a local boutique that day." Crowley explains putting the lube down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He starts pulling off his clothes but Aziraphale has him slow down so he can get a good look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley truly is as beautiful naked as he is clothed. He has freckles all over, a wisp of a treasure trail that leads to his cock. It's thinner than Aziraphale's but longer. The head is swollen purplish red. Weeping to be touched, Aziraphale kneels in front of Crowley. He takes him in hand smiling at the strained gasp of pleasure. He begins to stroke and lick him, as he does he grabs the lube and flips it open. He pauses to pour some into his hand and on his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley lets out a pleased purr as Aziraphale resumes his task. Aziraphale's fingers wander over Crowley's hips and into his cleft. He rubs at Crowley's entrance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you doing ok my dear?" He asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes...god please Angel." Crowley pants and lets out a gasp as a finger breeches him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can feel Aziraphale gently stretching him and getting so close to that spot. Aziraphale adds another finger. By the time he gets to three Crowley is about to burst. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Angel." Crowley whispers in need. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Turn around for me love." Aziraphale says he opens a condom and slicks it on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you ready?" Aziraphale asks again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Oh god Yes!" Crowley feels Aziraphale's head at his entrance. He cries out in rapture as Aziraphale sinks into him, Aziraphale stills for a minute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How's that my love?" He asks, letting Crowley adjust to the stretch of his thick cock. Crowley nods in pleasure and Aziraphale begins to move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale drags his cock out slowly letting it slip almost completely out before slamming back in. Crowley is gasping and moaning in delight, Aziraphale picks up his pace hitting Crowley's prostate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm so close Aziraphale." Crowley gasps out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cum for me my darling." Aziraphale reaches around and grasps Crowley's cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He strokes it in rhythm with his thrusts, he gasps as cum explodes over his hand. The sensation pushes him over and spills into the condom. He slows down his thrusts until they're both spent. He gently leaves Crowley who lets out a whine at the loss. He kisses Crowley's head and the two of them rest against the desk for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you Aziraphale. Angel." Crowley says looking into his eyes and holding him close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you too, my Crowley." Aziraphale nuzzles into his neck. In a little while they'll need to clean up but for now they'll stay where they are..</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One more chapter to go.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Last chapter of this story thank you for reading this far.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey I'm not completely sure if you're going to hear from me for a while. I got the news that my bio mom has a fatal heart defect and I can't even go see her because of Covid. Please stay safe and stay home.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Two years later</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale shifts nervously as he watches the crowd shuffle in. He's peeking out the window and trying not to panic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> "It'll be ok" he tells himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aziraphale, come away from the window. We need to do your hair." Naomi pulls him away and plops him in a chair in front of the mirror. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your hair is so curly and soft. I'm honestly envious, of that and the cutie you scored." She says smiling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale blushes but says nothing. He feels lucky, he feels so blessed and happy that he can barely contain it. He's wiggling with joy and anticipation. There's a knock on the door and Anathema and Newt come in. Anathema is carrying a garment bag with a Dressed for Paradise logo stamped on it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Here it is! Freshly made and tailored to you exclusively." She says with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you my dear girl. Did you happen to chat with Crowley?" He asks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I did, him and Adam are looking great but that's all you'll get from me. Can't break the traditions or you're liable to end up sorely regretting it." She warns, she unzips the garment bag and begins to set things out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crowley is pacing around the room running his hands through his hair. This infuriates Bee who drags him to a chair and forces him to sit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Zeriously Crowley?! You've got to stop touching your hair. I can't keep setting it." They growl at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ehh, yeah, what if things don't go well?! What if he doesn't like the suit?! I should have made it for him!" Crowley says panicking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You doubt my work that much?" Bee glares at him. "I spent almost three weeks making sure it was perfect. It would have been bad luck to see it before the ceremony. Now hold ztill." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They pulled at his hair plaiting it into a lovely style and weaving in the Heaven's dress tartan ribbons.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley insisted that everyone in the party wear a bit of his angel's favorite tartan. Satan knows he's head over heels for the guy. They had known each for almost three years now. It was only natural that they would be getting married. Bee was surprised that it didn't happen sooner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They finally finished the touches on his hair and grabs make up out of their bag. Crowley shifts nervously looking at the eyeshadow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on, he'll want to see your eyes. He goes on about them enough." Bee buzzed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley laughs nervously, he's still uncomfortable with people seeing his eyes but They're right Aziraphale adores them. Lord knows why but he's pretty sure it's Aziraphale's second favorite part of his anatomy. He allows them to put the eyeshadow on but covers his eyes and swears to remove them at the altar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door swings open and Adam runs in, Bee prepares themselves.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"B'B!" The six year old jumps into Bee's arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He giggles at them and worms his way down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Crowley must be feeding you right, you've grown so much since I last saw you." Bee smiles at the boy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nah that's Zira, he knows all the best food!" Adam says, he approaches his brother. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You look pretty Crowley! Zira is going to be so happy." He tries to worm his way into Crowley's lap but Bee takes him away to put on his suit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you get to see Zira?" Crowley asks, taking out his own suit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh-huh, he looks pretty too!" Adam says putting up with Bee pulling a shirt over his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley smiles at this. Of course Zira is looking handsome, he doesn't even have to try.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale is so caught up in making sure everything is right on his suit he doesn't hear his mobile ping. Anathema gives a look and frowns, they're not going to ruin this day for him. He's worked too hard to get here. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who is it dear girl?" Aziraphale asks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wrong number." She replies, muting the number. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anathema helps him tie his bowtie and smooth everything down. He's looking absolutely dashing in the midnight blue suit. It's cut with a sky blue waistcoat and there's a tartan pocket square.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you ready?" She asks, Aziraphale takes a deep breath and nods. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She opens the door and gentle music plays. They walk to the entrance doors, the chorus swells as the doors open. The hall is decked out in gold, silver and black. Aziraphale is beaming so brightly as he walks with Anathema down the aisle. He couldn't imagine himself here of all places, but he is here. Newt is already at the altar along with Bee, Crowley's friend. He gets up and pauses, giving Anathema a peck on the cheek and taking his place. They turn back to watch Adam walking with determination. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The six year old takes his careful steps like he practiced. Holding the pillow with the rings, he smiles as he approaches them. He hugs Aziraphale and goes to stand next to him. Then it's time for Crowley to walk. Crowley is wearing a black tux with a deep red velvet colored waistcoat. He can't stop smiling and practically bounds up to the altar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they're all there the officiant begins. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My fellows, We are gathered here today to join these two in the bond of matrimony. Aziraphale and Anthony have written their own vows." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley removes his glasses showing off the lovely gold and red eyeshadow. He looks into his Angel's eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aziraphale, you are the kindest, warmest and just enough of a bastard person that I've ever met. I felt like I could never be worthy of someone like you. You helped me and Adam when we needed it most. You are the best friend and lover I could ever ask for. I am so glad to be standing here with you today. My future looks bright when basking in the glow that is your love. I only ask that I be allowed to remain in your sun for fear that I would wither without it." Crowley had tears in his eyes as he slipped the ring on Aziraphale's finger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale felt tears slip from his eyes. "My dearest Crowley. I feel blessed to have met you and Adam. Before I did I fear I was content to spend the rest of my life apathetic and dulled. I was so afraid of what others might think of me that my world had lost its color. You and Adam brought color back to me, I feel safe with you. Safe to be every part of me. Safe and knowing that you will walk beside me in this life. There's nothing I want, nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you." Aziraphale placed the other ring on Crowley's finger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After some words from the officiant they seal their vows with a kiss that leaves them both a little drunk. They head down the aisle to the Bentley and receive their well wishes. The three of them get into the car and drive off to the reception.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Five years later</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Adam wait!!!" Aziraphale's voice carries out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adam and his friends pause as the man comes up to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You forgot your lunch my dear boy." He says handing it to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks Zira." Adam takes the bag gratefully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm making some Shepherds pie tonight if you want to bring your friends with you." Aziraphale smiles at Brain, Pepper and Wensleydale. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That sounds great Mr.Fell." Brain says. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well then it's a date. Have a good day at school, children." He heads back to the cottage they share. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley is glued to his laptop screen as he reviews his course work for the University. Aziraphale puts his favorite sandwich next to him and with a kiss reminds him to eat. He checks the ingredients and decides to add a nice bread pudding for desert. One could look at him and see a man at peace.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This hasn't been beta read, so if there are any inaccuracies please let me know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>